1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to substrate surface modifiers; and more specifically to a chemical composition that when sprayed onto a substrates surface renders that substrate surface slip-resistant even when wet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A significant number of injuries occur in the work place, in commercial establishments and in the home as a result of slip and fall accidents. Floor surfaces often become slippery when wet or after build up of waxes or cleaning agents. Numerous slip and fall accidents occur in showers and bathtubs, the surfaces of which are prone to become slippery when wet. Even if an article has been fabricated with a non-slip surface, it may still become slippery when wet. In addition, surface deposits of grease, oils, dirt or soap residues accumulate in the pores of non-slip surfaces, significantly decreasing their slip-resistant properties.
Numerous processes have been disclosed, which address the problem of slippery surfaces. One process involves removing the buildup of dirt and grease from slip-resistant surfaces through the use of a solution of phosphoric acid, hydrofluoric acid and a wetting agent. In practice of that process, the surface is continually treated with the phosphoric acid, hydrofluoric acid solution to ensure that the surface remains non-slippery. The process is not readily carried out since hydrofluoric acid and phosphoric acid in high concentrations constitute hazardous chemicals. Another designed to remove surface deposits comprises the steps of applying to the surface a solution consisting of phosphoric acid, bifluoride and a wetting agent. The solution utilized by this process avoids the disadvantage of having to be continuously added to the surface. On the other hand, it is disadvantageous in that it contains phosphoric acid, a hazardous chemical.
Other processes for increasing a surface's slip resistance involve the use of anti-skid mats, which can be placed on top of slippery surfaces. Practice of these processes entail significant disadvantages. Dirt and debris accumulate in the space between the mat and the surface. More importantly, with use of such mats, mold and other microbial growth tend to accumulate at the interface of the mat and the substrate surface.
There remains a need in the art for a method and solution for treating the surface of a substrate to enhance its resistance to slip, whether that surface is wet or dry.